The Charmed Seven Past AU The UnCharmed Seventh
by Lu-Larabee-Standish
Summary: With Buck Wilmington's magic powers bound and his memory erased regarding real magic, the Elders must make sure the third child of the prophecy is protected by others until he can protect himself.
1. Chapter 1

**The Charmed Seven Past AU: The Un-Charmed Seventh by Lu**

Disclaimer: Charmed and The Magnificent Seven weren't created by and aren't owned by me, and I only use them in fanfiction for fun without any money-making involved.

Warnings: There are a few minor swearwords/curse words used in this story. There's also a short non-gruesome description of a warlock's death later in this story that may or may not upset people.

Main Characters: Buck, surprise FC (from Mag. 7 canon), Charles Wilmington (OMC), Bianca Wilmington (OFC)

AU Type: The Charmed Seven Past - spin off from The Charmed Seven (also created by me). I've decided to split the AU into two: Stories about any of the guys as children or teenagers (17 or younger) will be in an AU called "The Charmed Seven Past" (if written from now onwards - all previous past stories are in "The Charmed Seven Family Past Series"); and stories where none of the guys are below 18 will be in the AU named "The Charmed Seven". The first The Charmed Seven story is "The Seventh Brother".

Open AU, but please let me know by email if you are planning to write in the AU.

Author's Note: To avoid advertising any popular American stores, I made up one for this story called "SmartMart" in the hope there isn't one somewhere - any resemblance to any real stores is purely coincidental. Also, the OFCs and OMCs in this story are fictional characters and not intended to bear resemblance to any real people, living or dead. Any canon characters used may have slight differences from the ones in "The Magnificent Seven" TV series - I'm warning here as I won't accept complaints about this later.

Story Note: Takes place shortly after Part 7: The Charmed Seventh of The Charmed Seven Family Past series

Acknowledgments: Thanks to Jessie Jane for helping me make this story make more sense than it did to start with, and finding any errors I missed. Also, thanks to her for continuing to beta in this AU after betaing so many Charmed Seven stories for me already.

Spoilers: For "The Seventh Brother" (if you haven't read it yet).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - another "The Charmed Seven" story without a Teaser.**

After Buck's sixth birthday, his father decided to introduce his son to 'Westerns' in the hope that the two could have a common interest. Charles' own father had gotten him interested in the old movies, so it would be nice to keep the interest in the family. Buck's mom was all for the boy being interested in anything non-magical, so was happy to help make sure Charles and the boy could sit down and watch the movies together.

One evening after Charles came home from work, he told Buck they'd be watching their first Western together, as there was one on that night.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

"Those horses sure are fast, Dad," commented Buck, fidgeting on the sofa. The little boy wasn't good at sitting still for long, and his dad had nick-named him 'wriggler'.

"Yeah, horses needed to be fast back then," answered Charles, glad to see that Buck seemed interested. "It was so the cowboys could catch the bad guys and protect the good ones. The guy in the black cowboy hat is a good guy. It's his job to make sure the bad guys don't do no bad things like shoot good people or rob banks."

They watched as the good cowboy shot at one of the other men riding a horse. The other man fell off the horse, dead.

"That man who got shot was a bad guy," explained Charles, just in case Buck wasn't sure. "He just escaped from jail and would've shot all the good guys if he weren't shot first."

The father and son continued to watch the movie together, and Buck began learning about the Old West.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

The next morning at the Wilmington home, Bianca said her usual words to her son before he had to leave for school.

"Honey, you be a good boy at school today, and then you can watch that Western with your Pa tonight," said Bianca. Then she bent down and kissed Buck on the forehead. "Don't forget to be nice to the little girls and don't go pulling their pig-tails."

"Yes, Mom," said Buck with a sigh. How many times had his Mom told him to be nice to girls now? Little did he realize that Bianca was drilling it into him because of how much she'd been teased by boys at school when she was little. She didn't want her son to be like the nasty boys she remembered.

It was a week since Buck had watched his first Western, and that night there was to be another movie with the same cowboy hero shown on TV. Charles had promised Buck they'd watch it together, feeling certain that his work wouldn't make him late in getting home.

"Make sure you do your work as well - you'll make a fine doctor one day if you do."

"But, Mom, I don't wanna be a doctor. I wanna be a cowboy and ride horses and shoot bad guys."

Bianca laughed. "Cowboys aren't around anymore. Wouldn't you prefer to make people all better when they get ill?" She wouldn't want her son in a job where he risked his life every day - especially one where he had to carry a gun.

The little boy looked at his mom in disgust. "Doctors don't catch bad guys OR ride horses."

A smile showed on Bianca's face. "Okay, dear. We'll have to see if we can get you a job like a cowboy when you're all grown up then. You'd better be going now, or you'll miss your bus." As Buck was only a little boy, he could easily change his mind about his future career several times between then and when he graduated school. There was a chance the boy might decide he'd like to be a doctor when he grew a little older.

Buck grinned and adjusted the backpack on his back before turning to leave. Then he turned back and waved to his mum before he started walking to the bus-stop down the street.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

Later that day at recess, Buck met a new girl named Olivia. Her family had just moved to a town not far from Denver and that school was the closest one with an available space for their little girl.

"Do you like cowboys, 'Livia?" asked Buck, as the two sat on a bench to chat.

"Cowboys are so cool; riding horses all the time and shooting all the bad guys," answered the girl, receiving a smile from her new friend.

"Maybe you can come to my house and watch a cowboy movie with me and Pa some time."

"I can't wait."

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

High on the flat roof of a high-rise office building, two old men in long white robes stood talking.

"It was ingenious, making the boy's first guardian the same age as him," said the slightly taller man. "That way she can be close to him without him being suspicious."

"I fear a child won't be much use against groups of attackers though," said the second man seriously.

"She's more powerful than she may seem, Tobias."

"I hope so, Joseph. Let's go."

White orbs appeared around both men and took them back to the place where they resided in the heavens. In truth, both men were Elders, and they had been assigned to make sure that one of the prophesied witches was protected while his powers were still bound. It was crucial that the boy stay alive to grow up to become a witch and fulfill the prophecy. Without any magic, the boy was a sitting duck for demons and warlocks if they learnt that he had a special destiny. There was a rule in the Underworld not to trouble witches who'd had their powers bound, but some evil beings ignored rules like that and would do anything to become more highly respected in the Underworld. Turning an enemy with a special destiny to their side or killing them would earn any demon or warlock responsible a lot of respect, despite the breaking of the rules to achieve it.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: A few minor swearwords are used in this chapter.**

Charles Wilmington sat on the front steps of an office building in a town near Denver. He was there to vanquish a warlock who had been causing a lot of trouble in that area recently. This warlock seemed to be harmless though - instead of killing witches, he preferred to just make them chase him, and then he'd disappear when they had almost caught up with him. The only witches in Denver were the Potters and Charles Wilmington, so the Denver-residing warlock didn't have much choice of who to make chase him. As warlocks didn't like appearing in public places - which would risk exposure of their magic - they would only go after a witch they sensed if it was in a fairly private place. The area outside the building was deserted, so hopefully the warlock would soon appear there, and Charles could try to vanquish him. It seemed that the Potters had given up trying to vanquish the warlock as it took them away from their true calling of protecting innocents and vanquishing harmful evil beings.

"Charles," addressed Andrew, as he orbed in next to his charge. "Why don't you let Terrence deal with HIM? That witch's powers are stronger than yours, so he stands more chance of vanquishing the annoying warlock."

"Terrence is too busy saving innocents and looking after his family, and besides, I'm not going to stand back and let a half-Whitelighter vanquish a warlock and get all the credit for something I could've done myself. I will vanquish the warlock - just wait and see."

"I don't understand why you resent Terrence so much - he's just trying to help innocents and look after his family like you are."

Charles spat at the ground in disgust. "Mr. Goody Two Shoes: father and husband of the year, every year; obeys just about every witch and Whitelighter rule; and vanquishes more demons than me every damn month."

Andrew didn't like the hate he could sense coming from his charge - Charles really hated Terrence a lot. "Mr. Potter is a good man - HELL, he's a good man, witch AND half-Whitelighter. I don't want you knocking him for all the damn good work he's done. Besides, it's wrong to compete with other witches - that distracts you from your true goal of helping people."

Charles' only response was to point out one of Andrew's flaws. "Watch your language, buddy. I'm sure you ain't meant to use the 'H' or 'D' words, 'specially not about half-Whitelighters."

The Whitelighter fought back against his charge's remark. "You know your son learns a lot of his words from you - do you really want him growing up to say such improper words as 'ain't'?"

An exasperated sigh was Andrew's only answer, as Charles stood up and decided to give up on catching the pest warlock. It seemed like the warlock didn't want to play that evening, and Charles had to get home soon or he'd miss one of his favorite Westerns on TV.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

After school, Buck and Olivia waited at the gates for Buck's mom; the boy was eager for Olivia to join him and his dad to watch the Western that night.

"Do you really think she'll let me come over tonight?" asked Buck's friend, as she played with the long brown hair that hung down her back in a ponytail.

"Sure, my mom's the coolest," replied Buck, with a grin.

Then Bianca arrived on the road outside the gates; she was five minutes late as usual. She preferred to collect the boy from school as she could ask him about his day on the drive home that way. "Hey, have you got a new friend?" she called, through the front passenger side's open window.

"Mom, this is 'Livia, she's new here today."

"Hi, Olivia." Bianca smiled kindly at the girl - she was really pretty, and tidier looking than the last girl Buck had introduced to her.

"Hi, Ma'am," said Olivia politely, curtseying as she spoke.

The woman kept a straight face, not wanting to offend the girl by laughing at her manners.

"Mom, can 'Livia come and watch the cowboys tonight?"

'If Charles gets home in time,' thought Bianca, remembering her husband's phone-call earlier saying he might be a bit late that evening because something important had come up at the last minute. Then the woman answered her son; "Sure, but she'll need to ask her parents first." Turning to the little girl, she asked her, "I take it you're waiting for them?"

"No, I'm going home on my own, Mrs. Wilmington." Receiving a shocked look from Bianca, she decided to alter her story slightly to avoid arousing suspicion. "On the bus of course - one of our neighbor's boys goes home that way so I can travel with him."

It struck Bianca how well spoken the girl was - she'd be a good influence on Buck if the two's friendship was encouraged. "Maybe it's best you come another night, so you can ask your parents first."

"But, Mo-om," whined Buck, "what if there's no more cowboy movies on for a-ges?"

Olivia did some quick thinking - she really wanted to go to Buck's house that night and check how safe the place was for the destined witch. "Mom and Dad don't get home until after the bus gets to my stop, so I can just play in the house while I wait for them. We'll get to your house before they get home, then I can call them from there before they start worrying."

Bianca looked a bit suspicious then - was this girl really telling the truth? She couldn't imagine her and Charles both working and leaving Buck alone in the house until they arrived home - not while he was so young. "They let you stay home alone?"

"It's not for too long, I've been staying home alone since I was five."

"Okay, you can come home with us, and we'll phone your parents as soon as we get in. You do have their number don't you?" If Olivia didn't they'd have to look through the phone directory for it.

"Sure, it's on my key-ring so if I lose it, whoever finds it can call us," answered the little girl. Pretending to be a little girl wasn't as easy as she thought - she didn't realize how dependent young children were in the modern world. It was a good job the Elders had elected two Whitelighters to live in a house with Olivia and pose as her parents, or her story would fall apart at the seams.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

"Potter!" shouted Charles, as he saw Terrence Potter in the distance with his oldest adopted son, Josiah. Charles was now in Terrence Potter's neighborhood, eager to talk to the man about something - despite not being fond of the other witch.

The Witch, also half-Whitelighter, turned and saw the man he was least expecting to see. "Charles, what are you doing here?" Terrence wasn't keen on Charles Wilmington and he'd never seen the other male witch in that area before. Charles' methods for protecting innocents and vanquishing magical enemies were dangerous at times, and the man also broke magical rules that were in place for good reasons.

"I've decided to give you the job of vanquishing that pesky warlock - he don't even want to play games with me, so maybe you'll have more luck."

"That's very kind of you. Let's go and scry for him, Josiah." Terrence would be glad to rid the area of the pest warlock - even if it did take up precious time that could be used more productively. Things were a bit quiet recently though, so there was some time spare to finally vanquish the annoying enemy.

"Why not; there's nothing I'd rather do than hunt down that pest and put an end to him," agreed Josiah with a grin. He loved vanquishing evil - he always felt a great sense of satisfaction afterwards. Although Josiah was still in school, he was pretty free in the evenings to be a witch along with his father. Gloria Potter didn't join them as she didn't like fighting without an active power; so she just helped by telling them about her premonitions. Besides that, someone had to stay home to look after the eight years old son, Chris.

Wilmington senior stood smiling, as Terrence and Josiah orbed back home - he hoped the demon gave them the run-around and wasn't as easy to vanquish as the cocky Terrence and Josiah thought.

"Charles? Your son's going to be really disappointed if you miss the start of the movie," warned Andrew, as he orbed in behind his charge and made him jump when he spoke.

"You almost gave me a heart-attack, don't do that," said Charles angrily. "I can only go home if there's no evil lurking except Mr. Pest Warlock." No-one knew that warlock's name so Charles had decided to christen him "Pest Warlock".

The Whitelighter laughed falsely at his charge's name for the warlock. "That's pretty funny. I can't sense any damn evil anywhere - not even him strangely enough; so maybe he's finally decided to leave this place alone. Let's get you home before your son thinks you've forgotten about the movie."

Charles moved to stand beside his Whitelighter and lightly rested his right hand on Andrew's left shoulder before they orbed to the alley near the Wilmington house. As Buck no longer knew about real magic, anything magical had to be kept a secret from him.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**This chapter is a bit sad near the end and you might need a tissue.**

At the Wilmington house, the doorbell rang and Buck ran to the door expectantly, hoping it was his dad arriving home at last. It was almost time for the movie to start, and the boy didn't want to watch it without his dad.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Buck," said Charles, as he stood outside the open front door after Buck had answered it. "I had some work to finish before I could leave."

"That's okay, Dad," said the little boy, as he was scooped up into his father's arms and hugged by the man.

"Hi," greeted Olivia, as she joined the two in the hallway. She'd just finished surveying the living room and was concerned by how easily a demon or warlock could magically transport into the room without anyone detecting them on arrival.

"You got a new girl, Son?" asked Charles teasingly.

"Da-ad," complained Buck, embarrassed by his father's words in front of his new friend. "This is my new friend, 'Livia."

Olivia curtseyed politely and offered the man her hand to shake. She received a deep laugh from Buck's dad.

"You're very sweet, Olivia, but there's no need to be so polite here. We're just normal people - not royalty."

'If only you knew,' thought the girl. For safety reasons, the Wilmingtons weren't allowed to know that their son was one of the prophesied witches.

"Dad, Olivia loves cowboy movies as well," informed Buck, "so she's come to watch tonight's one with us."

A grin lit up the man's face - the girl was perfect for his son; he could already hear wedding bells.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

Two years later, Buck waited excitedly by the school gates before school for Olivia - today he was going to ask her if she'd go to the junior disco with him. Of course, she'd accept, and that would be their first proper date. Buck's dad had told him it was never too soon to start dating girls.

A man Buck recognized as Olivia's dad walked toward him, but Olivia wasn't there. "Buck, I need to talk to you in private."

"Sure, Mr. Greer," agreed Buck, and walked to a quiet part of the playground with the man.

"It's about Livvy. She has to leave this school because of some...troubles. Please will you give this note to her teacher for me?"

The boy reluctantly accepted the note; feeling upset that his friend wasn't going to be at his school anymore. "Sure. Will I ever see her again?" Buck already felt he knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not," answered Olivia's dad. "I'm really sorry."

"Okay," muttered Buck, disappointed that he wouldn't ever see the little girl again - they had been getting along so well the last few years that they'd been friends. He walked slowly away from the man. Buck was also upset that he hadn't gotten to say good-bye to the girl.

Once Buck turned away, the Whitelighter posing as Mr. Greer quickly orbed away. The truth was that Olivia had been re-assigned, as the Elders had received a vision of her marrying the Buck when she was older (despite that she was really a young adult disguised as a child). The Elders didn't want a Whitelighter to marry one of the prophesied witches - it would interfere with the boy's destiny. So then they'd gotten the male Whitelighter, who was posing as Olivia's father, to gently explain the non-magical reason for the girl's leaving to Buck and pass on a note to the school where the 'girl' was enrolled.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Olivia had been relieved of her duties as Buck's guardian, the Elders decided to leave the boy unprotected for a few years - they simply instructed Charles' Whitelighter, Andrew to keep an eye on the boy. That way there was no risk of another guardian growing too close to Buck. The Elders did consider having a male Whitelighter protecting Buck, but they were worried that even a male might get too close to the boy. The Elders were very open-minded and well aware that a witch could develop romantic feelings for either sex. Andrew was the safest option as he wouldn't even let the boy be aware of his presence, but would take good care of the boy from a distance and also be able to get the witch father's help if it was needed.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

Several years to the day after Olivia had returned from being assigned to the bound witch, she was told that a recently trained Whitelighter named Louise would be assigned to watch the boy. The Elders were aware that Buck wasn't very well behaved anymore and they were concerned that he wouldn't fulfill his part of the prophesy. Olivia was instructed to brief Louise on Buck, so that the Whitelighter could become best friends with him - even if it meant risking her becoming too close to him. She needed to be close enough to watch his movements and influence him enough to stop him becoming so bad that he couldn't meet his destiny.

In the heavens, Olivia began to brief the young Whitelighter on things that Buck liked. "He loves watching Westerns along with his father," informed Olivia, fondly remembering the few times when she'd been invited to watch the old movies with the family - even Bianca had become interested in Westerns after her son had begun to love watching them so much.

"Westerns, right," said Louise, making notes on the pad she held. The young Whitelighter wanted, just like Olivia had done, to get along well with the boy. Louise had died at the young age of twenty when she'd been working voluntarily in an impoverished country. As she'd done so much good work helping others in her lifetime, Louise had earned the right to become a Whitelighter.

As far as the Elders were aware, Buck hadn't been attacked since Olivia had left him. Then again, Andrew may have just neglected to tell them of any attacks. The Elders were responsible for the safety of every witch all over the world, so couldn't keep up with everything that happened to the witch population unless they were told of every event that happened. Attacks on their charges were supposed to be reported by the assigned Whitelighters, but either Whitelighters didn't always remember to report attacks, or they didn't bother to tell the Elders, thinking it wasn't significant. The Elders at least knew that Buck was still alive and well, so he hadn't been permanently hurt if he had ever been attacked.

"I think he'd be really impressed by a girl who loves horses - his love of the Old West has enamored him with that animal."

"Then it's a good thing I took riding lessons when I was a human," said Louise with a grin. She'd fit in perfectly and make sure no-one harmed the prophesied witch - if they did, they'd have to face her wrath.

"Olivia?" asked an older Whitelighter, as she approached the two younger ones. This Whitelighter had long dark-brown hair that hung loose down her back.

"Yes, Mother?" answered the twenty-five years old, Olivia. Although Olivia had been a Whitelighter for many years, she kept the appearance of twenty-five years old as she thought she looked her best at that age. Whitelighters were able to retain the look of any age they chose and could change at any time. With that power, they could look the same age as charges so they didn't intimidate their assignments by being much older than them.

"The Elders sent me here to tell you something. Can we talk in private?"

Olivia nodded in response to her mother's request and the two walked quite a long distance from Louise. Then they stood together to talk.

"What is it, Mother?"

Receiving a look of curiosity from her daughter, Terri began to tell Olivia what she'd just been told by the Elders. "There's been a change of plan. The Elders have decided to let you go back to Buck and make sure he grows up to fulfill the prophecy. As you were the first girl to whom he ever grew really close, they believe you can help him more than a stranger ever could. Buck was badly hurt when you left without personally saying good-bye, so you have to apologize for that in the hope it will help lessen the pain inside of him. "

"Oh." Olivia remained poker-faced, but was hurt inside that her young male charge had been badly affected by her leaving. She'd long ago broken her Whitelighter constraints that stopped her from feeling emotions, so could easily cry over Buck's pain if she wanted to, but she didn't like her mother to see her sad.

"You've only been re-assigned to Buck for a short time, to say good-bye to him properly and see that he doesn't let your leaving interfere with his feelings anymore. At the moment, his condition is threatening to stop him fulfilling his special destiny. You must leave immediately; and you'll need to look fourteen to keep up the pretense that you're the same age as him."

"I'll see you soon, Mother." Olivia changed into a fourteen-year-old modern version of herself.

Terri put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, Olivia. You're a superb Whitelighter and I believe you will do a fine job of convincing Buck to start reverting back to the way he was becoming when you knew him."

"Thanks, Mother. See you soon." After Terri removed her hand from Olivia's shoulder, the teenage-looking Whitelighter orbed to not far from where she could sense Buck. As she had been assigned to him, the Elders had now made Olivia able to sense his presence in the human world, like all Whitelighters could with any charge assigned to them.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

"Hi, Buck," greeted Angelica, a girl with short, very dark hair, as she greeted her forth-coming date at the school gates that morning before school started.

"Hi, darlin', you look as pretty as anythin' today," greeted the teenage Buck, using one of the pick up lines that he'd picked up from his flirtatious father.

"Thank you, you're so sweet. You're looking very handsome yourself."

"Have to look my best for you, darlin'."

"I can't wait for tonight's date," said Angelica with a smile.

"Me either. Me and Dad will be there to pick you up at seven. Good thing he's off work today - I can never tell what time he'll be home 'cause he works pretty late hours with the law-firm at times." Little did Buck know that most of those late hours were spent by the male witch protecting or rescuing innocents from evil.

"I bet when you're his age, your children will be saying the same thing about you to their dates," said Angelica with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I ain't never having kids," said Buck decisively. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to have much fun with children around him.

The bell rang and the two teenagers parted to go to their separate home-rooms.

Once the school's playground had emptied, Olivia orbed there - she'd already been enrolled into the school and thought it would impress her charge that wasn't very punctual on most mornings, if she arrived into school late. The Elders had pulled some strings and made sure that the Whitelighter was put into the same home-room as Buck.

The girl slowly walked in through the building's main entrance then slowly made her way to her new home-room. She had to arrive later than everyone else to keep in character. The Elders had magically implanted all the recent information about Buck into her mind so that she could do whatever it took to fit in with him.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

The school's oldest teacher, Mrs. Smith, stopped Buck as he walked into the home-room that morning, knowing that he would be the best person to ask about showing a new girl around the school. "Buck, we have a new girl starting today, do you think you could show her where everything is, please?"

Buck tried to hide a grin about a new girl coming into HIS class - his week just kept getting better.

"Her name's Olivia Greer..." began the teacher, before telling the boy a little bit about the girl, unaware that Buck wasn't listening after he'd heard the girl's name.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Buck, shocked by the mention of a girl he'd known years ago.

"She's just moved here from Chicago."

"OLIVIA GREER?"

"Yes, do you already know her?" Mrs. Smith could read that the boy was surprised by the name for some reason.

"She used to live near me, but moved away without saying good-bye," revealed Buck, not sure how he felt about seeing the girl again. Should he be angry that she hadn't personally said good-bye to him, or be delighted at maybe picking up where they'd left off?

"I can ask someone else to show her around if you prefer," said Mrs. Smith, sensing that Buck seemed upset at the prospect of seeing the girl again.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Smith, I don't think I can help," said Buck, and went to sit back down at his desk. He'd just realized that if he had to show Olivia around all day, he'd have to stay there through his least favorite subject - that was a sacrifice he certainly wouldn't make for the first girl who'd ever broken his heart.

Five minutes later, after roll-call, Olivia walked casually into the room, pretending that she didn't care that she was late.

"Olivia Greer?" asked Mrs. Smith, hoping that finally the lost new girl had showed up.

"Yes, that's me. I must've found the right class." Olivia approached the teacher, ready for a telling off about being late on her first day there. She continued to chew her gum, hoping the teacher would be angry with her for that as well.

"I'm glad you finally found your way here. Emma's going to show you around today, so you can go and sit down beside her." Mrs. Smith pointed to the empty seat at the front of the class, and Olivia settled at that desk and made friends with Emma.

Buck quietly watched from his seat - he didn't remember Olivia being like that when they were eight - she'd changed a lot since then.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

Later that morning, when the bell rang for the second lesson of the day, Buck groaned under his breath. Science was his worst subject, so now was the time when he'd skip out of school until the lesson was over. The boy moved through the crowd to the toilets - that was the only escape route he could use without being caught.

The boy entered the room, picked the lock on the staff only door and exited to the playground through the corridor that the janitor's room led into - he was certain they'd never guessed that pupils would escape that way when the school had been designed.

"Hey, Buck," greeted a familiar voice, as the boy turned the corner of the building, heading toward the gate.

"Olivia!" said Buck, upset to see the girl there - how dare she skip school at the same time as him - AND on her first day there! He had no idea how she'd beaten him there - last time he'd noticed, she'd been walking towards the science classrooms.

"Don't sound so happy to see me, Buck - you might sprain something," said the girl sarcastically.

"How come you're back?"

"I missed you, Buck. I think you missed me as well."

"Why did you come back here?" asked Buck angrily, not believing the girl's reason for returning.

"My dad got a better paying job here - Chicago jobs pay peanuts," explained Olivia, already having an explanation thought up for her friend. "What're you doing tonight?"

"I've got a date," answered the boy, upset that the girl could just come back into his life and think he might be free on the first night.

"Look, I'm real sorry I didn't say good-bye last time - we had to leave in a hurry. Dad had to come here and deliver the note anyway so he said he'd tell you for me."

"I was going to ask you to the junior disco that day; instead I ended up not going." Turning away from Olivia, Buck then started walking toward the gate.

Olivia hastily ran after Buck and overtook him, so that the boy almost ran into her.

"Get outta my way, O-livia," complained Buck, pronouncing the O in her name in an attempt to offend her.

The girl reluctantly stepped aside and let Buck leave the school grounds - he was nothing like the Buck she'd thought he would become.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Warning: Minor swearword (the 'D' one again) used later in this chapter.**

In a small dark cave in the Underworld, Angelica, who was really a warlock, was meeting with her warlock superior. He was to give her further instructions for her latest mission. She'd found out that Buck would be out of school for science, so he wouldn't miss her if she was also away from the lesson.

"On your date with the boy tonight, you'll slip this into his drink when he's not looking," instructed Angelica's warlock boss. "It is a new potion that will unbind his powers and turn him into a warlock." While he spoke, he kept eye-contact with the female and handed her a small corked vial containing a dark blue liquid. In truth, the potion wouldn't unbind the witch's powers, but Angelica wasn't to know that. If the male warlock told her that it wouldn't turn Buck into a warlock until his powers were unbound, Angelica might refuse to have a part in the plan, as it wasn't a plan the Underworld would approve of.

The male warlock's plot was breaking two of the Underworld's rules - punishable by death if the Source found out, unless the boy was turned into a warlock before the law-breaking was discovered. The first rule was that bound witches weren't to be touched by evil, as they would be of more use to the Underworld when their powers were unbound. The second rule was that no potion was to be used against a witch unless it was guaranteed that it would affect the witch at least one day after it was drunk. As Buck's powers wouldn't be unbound until his father said the reversal spell, and the Underworld didn't know when that would be, the potion might not have any effect on the boy for years. As far as the Underworld was aware, the boy's powers could only be unbound by his father saying the reversal spell. So Renard had chosen his unlawful plan in the hope that the boy's powers would be unbound before too long.

Angelica was in the male warlock's employ to turn the prophesied witch evil for him. Anyone who succeeded to prevent a prophesied witch from achieving their destiny would gain higher favor with the present Source.

The female warlock wouldn't get anything in reward for her service, but her boss would; of course, he had lied to his servant to keep her on his side. Angelica's warlock boss had told her that she'd get a promotion in the Underworld, and she had believed him, not knowing yet that male warlocks often lied to their servants just to keep them loyal. Before her current superior, Angelica hadn't been a servant to a higher ranking warlock, so didn't know much about what they were like as masters.

"That's a very clever potion. I wish I could make such brilliant potions myself, Truman."

The warlock looked at her angrily. "I told you never to call me by that name - that was my Earth name when I was a good witch. You'd better not fail on this mission, or I will personally ensure you are sent to the Demonic Wastelands."

Angelica looked apologetically at her boss. "I'm sorry for forgetting your Underworld name - it won't happen again, Renard. I will not fail my mission providing this potion really works. Janette was less experienced than I, so I knew that she would be unable to turn the witch."

Renard laughed loudly, as he remembered what had happened to Janette.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

Back when Buck had just turned thirteen, he met a short, blue-eyed girl with long blonde hair that hung in a single plait down her back. Her beautiful entrancing eyes were the first things Buck noticed when he saw her standing outside a store in the local mall.

"Hi, I'm Buck Wilmington," the boy greeted, as he stood beside the shorter girl.

"I'm Janette Walker, but you can call me Jan," said the girl.

"You're real beautiful - did it hurt?"

The girl looked puzzled at Buck's question, so the boy explained. "When you fell from Heaven, I mean."

Janette giggled at the pick-up line - Buck must've learnt that from his father. The adult male witch, Charles Wilmington, had a reputation for flirting with females - sometimes doing it with his female enemies to distract them. "Would you believe me if I told you I came from below rather than above?"

"Only bad people go there, but no-one ever comes back," said Buck, remembering when his father had told him about Hell.

"I'm really not good enough for Heaven. You wanna go in the toy store with me? There's a cool game I want."

"I was waiting for Mom - I'm helping her with the shopping."

"Come on," said Janette, as she grabbed Buck's hand. She pulled him behind her to the large toy store and they went inside. The girl walked to the games section and picked up a small boxed game. Slipping it inside her large purse, she began to walk out of the store, pulling Buck behind her.

"Hey," said Buck, shocked by the girl's shop-lifting.

"They ain't gonna miss it; don't worry, Kid."

"I guess," said Buck, not wanting to let the offense stop him being friends with possibly the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. "You wanna come back to my place? It's not far from here. I'll have to help Mom finish shopping first though."

The girl nodded, and the two walked back to find Buck's mom. Bianca was just coming out of the store and never even knew Buck had been away for a short time.

"Mom, this is Janette," introduced Buck. He wouldn't forget what he'd witnessed his new friend do in the toy store and should really try to talk the girl into taking the toy back. Shop-lifting was bad; but if he did talk to her about it she might not like him anymore, and he didn't like girls not liking him - he liked being very popular with them. Besides, it wasn't like she'd killed anyone or anything terrible like that.

"Hello, Janette. Are you here alone?" Although the girl looked old enough to Bianca to be there alone, children usually preferred to go to the mall with friends.

"Yes, Mrs. Wilmington," answered Janette, remembering her manners with adults. "I'm kinda new in town and I'm finding my way around on my own until I make some new friends."

"Would you like to come to our house for some lemonade? I just made some this morning - Buck loves my Lemonade."

'Lemonade, who drinks that?' thought Janette. "Sure, that would be great, Mrs. Wilmington, thanks."

After accepting a light bag of shopping from his mom, Buck walked with Janette out of the mall, while Bianca trailed behind with two heavy shopping bags.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

As Buck stood in front of the stereo in his bedroom, putting a tape into the player, Janette crept up behind him with a long sharp dagger in her hand. Despite her mission being to turn Buck to evil, Janette would rather end the boy's life - she hated his good wholesome family, and especially him. Once she'd killed him, she'd kill his parents as well.

Just when the girl had almost reached her target, Andrew, Charles' Whitelighter orbed into the room behind her. As the girl went to plunge the dagger into Buck, it was orbed out of her hands. Then Andrew disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Buck sensed something and turned around to find his new friend standing directly behind him, looking surprised and angry. "Jan?"

A sweet smile suddenly appeared on the girl's face and she suddenly moved her face closer to Buck's and kissed the boy on the lips.

The boy pulled away from her, shocked by what his new friend had done. "What was that for?"

"Because I like you of course, you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"NO! You'd better leave before I tell Mom what you did."

A new dagger, just as long and sharp as the first, appeared in the girl's hand; one of her warlock powers was creating objects in her hands. She threw the dagger toward Buck, but the boy had fast reflexes, so he moved aside. It flew against the wall behind the boy and after impacting, it fell to the floor. Janette quickly ran out of the room, suddenly realizing she had exposed her magic to the boy - something she had been forbidden from doing.

"It's not real, it's not real," chanted the boy, as he sat on the floor, with his head resting on his lap. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to come to grips with what had just happened.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

One minute Janette was running along the street, the next she was summoned to a wooded area where she faced two angry men, both looked to be in their early to mid-thirties.

"You tried to kill my son?" shouted the dark-haired man. "How dare you!"

Janette changed back into her true self: a middle-aged, balding woman. "I was only carrying out my orders."

"To break the Underworld's rule of letting alone a child with bound powers and no damn knowledge of magic?" questioned Andrew, actually letting anger show in his voice - not something Whitelighters were meant to do.

"Evil doesn't always have to abide by the rules. I had to get the boy so that..." Before Janette could finish talking, she was engulfed by the flames that suddenly appeared. She disappeared, screaming in pain.

"Hey!" shouted Charles in annoyance. "I didn't get to vanquish her."

"At least she's gone back where she came from - away from innocents for now," consoled Andrew. "I bet her superiors won't be happy with what she did - almost exposing herself and most likely going against her orders."

"Why would she want to hurt my son? He's not a threat to anyone," wondered Charles, hoping that his son was okay.

"Never mind that now - you have to make sure he hasn't been badly affected by her," said Andrew, evasively. He was forbidden from telling anyone on the Earth plane why anyone evil and magical would want the little boy who had no magic (for a while at least) or knowledge of it. Although evil sometimes harmed or captured un-magical children, there was always a good reason, and eventually it would be revealed to the side of good. It wasn't surprising that Charles wanted to know why evil would want to harm his son, but Andrew had been ordered by the Elders to keep quiet and hope Charles would forget about the attack. It would shock the father to find out that his son had a special destiny - it was likely that Charles would disbelieve anyone if they revealed the truth about Buck to him anyway.

"Take me to a quiet place near the house and I'll go check on Buck," requested Charles, as he gently gripped Andrew's wrist, so that the Whitelighter could orb them both.

Then they orbed into an alley not far from the Wilmington house.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: Death of a warlock in this chapter - only mildly disturbing IMO, but I'm warning here.**

Standing in her son's bedroom doorway, Bianca Wilmington watched her son rocking himself on the carpet. The mother knew something was wrong, as Janette had dashed out of the bedroom and left the house without even saying good-bye to her.

"It's not real," said Buck again.

Bianca heard Buck's words and walked to the boy's side. "It's okay, Honey; I'm here for you." She picked him up off the floor and walked over to the bed with the boy in her arms. She sat down and rocked Buck in her arms; despite that he was getting too big for that sort of thing, Bianca felt that he needed comforting. They sat in silence together.

Ten minutes later, the front door opened, and Charles entered the quiet home. He walked upstairs to the open door of Buck's room and looked inside. In the room he saw Buck in his mom's lap as both sat on the side of the bed. The dagger lying on the floor a short distance away caught his attention and he walked over in an attempt to conceal it, hoping that Bianca hadn't seen it already. The instrument was far more deadly-looking than a dinner knife and Charles knew that his wife would be distraught if she saw it, assuming she hadn't yet.

"Buck, Honey, will you tell us what happened?" asked Bianca, as she saw Charles enter the room. She guessed that Andrew, Charles' Whitelighter, must've sensed something wasn't right and orbed Charles home to find out what.

"She tried to hurt me with a big knife," said the boy, crying as he spoke.

Bianca felt angry - she felt sure that Buck would've been safer if he wasn't the son of a witch. Her baby boy could've ended up in the hospital or even killed because of the evil girl who'd tried to attack him. "I need to talk to your father a moment, why don't you take a little nap?"

Buck nodded and Bianca laid him down to try to sleep for a while. He heard his bedroom door closing and guessed his parents didn't want him to hear their conversation.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

After Charles had closed his son's bedroom door behind him, he turned to face his upset wife. "Andrew detected Buck was in danger earlier and orbed into his room. He stopped any harm from coming to him then, but I guess he shouldn't have left so soon - it won't happen again."

"Something like that wouldn't have happened in the first place if he wasn't the son of a witch," hissed Bianca, feeling sure that it was all her husband's fault.

"I can't help what I am, Honey," replied Charles, upset that his wife was blaming him for what had almost happened to their son. "Andrew can always sense if the boy is in danger, so he can quickly orb to Buck and protect him."

"If Andrew was too busy though, Buck could get seriously hurt. Maybe you should unbind our son's powers and start teaching him - then he won't be so defenseless."

"No - I can't do that. It's too dangerous while I don't have enough spare time to teach him - Buck might misuse his magic and put himself in danger."

The woman got angry and pushed Charles roughly against the wall. "If you hadn't kept from me that you were a witch before we were married, we wouldn't be together now and having this conversation, Charles Wilmington."

"That would've been discrimination - just like rejecting me if I was from another country or had a certain religion," returned Charles, annoyed that he was getting all the blame for the attempted attack on their son. "You can't reject people simply because of whom or what they are."

"You can if it is going to affect your future family's safety. Maybe you should leave; perhaps we'll be safer then." Bianca began to cry - her son could've died because of his heritage.

Charles took Bianca into his arms and held her, hoping that he wouldn't have to leave his family for the sake of Buck's future safety.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

After disappearing from the woods, Janette didn't go straight to the Demonic Wastelands like she thought she would - she was sent to a dark cave instead, where her employer, the warlock named Renard, was waiting.

"Did you think you would get away with changing your mission and exposing your magic to the boy, Janette?" shouted Renard, as he began to pace the cave.

"I didn't like your plan or the child and his family," answered the defiant female warlock. "They were too wholesome and he would've made a terrible warlock - assuming that potion actually worked in unbinding his magic."

"For your insolence you will suffer a slow and very painful death. It will be very amusing to me, and you'll have the honor of the Source witnessing your demise."

The Source himself suddenly appeared, covered entirely by his long black cloak as usual. "She doesn't deserve such an honorable death for being disobedient - you should have let the witch kill her."

"The witch would've got my name from Janette before he vanquished her, and I couldn't allow that. I can't help being proud of Janette for having the courage to go against me though," answered Renard, "it takes a lot of nerve for a servant of evil to disobey the orders of their superior despite whatever consequences they will face. She should at least be rewarded for that with an honorable death."

Another reason why Renard had to kill Janette was because he couldn't risk her telling the Source about the potion - he'd told the Source that Janette was going to force Buck's father to say the spell to unbind Buck's magic. The potion didn't really unbind powers - that was just a lie so it didn't seem like they were disobeying rules by harming a bound witch. If Janette told the Source that the boy's magic was going to be unbound by a potion, the Source would know that Renard was disobeying Underworld rules, as no potion could unbind a witch's magic. Whatever the potion really did would be something against the Source's wishes.

"Let the proceedings commence," boomed the Source, eager to watch Janette's death.

Janette felt her heart being squeezed and cried out in pain. She began to scream and thrash about wildly as the pain became even more unbearable. Finally she collapsed to the ground, dead.

"That didn't last very long, Renard," complained the Source, not amused by the very painful, but too rapid death.

"My apologies, I will practice my new power on some witches before I try again on another warlock - then, the next warlock 's death will be far more entertaining, my liege."

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

While Bianca and Charles were talking in the hallway of their home, Andrew quietly orbed into Buck's room while the boy was sleeping. Then, the Whitelighter sprinkled a small amount of memory dust over the boy's face - the boy would forget what Janette had done and just think he'd fallen out with her over something non-magical. Andrew also took the knife that lay forgotten on the floor by the wall, realizing that Janette must have tried to hurt Buck again after the first knife had been orbed away. The Whitelighter felt bad that he hadn't taken more action against the warlock, but they couldn't do anything to risk revealing their magic to the boy.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Warning: Minor swearword used later in this part.**

Renard re-opened his eyes, having used a special power to see any past events concerning his past or present servants. With the power he could even see events relating to his servants even if they hadn't been there at the time. Janette had done a good job with Buck to begin with, but she'd gotten too over-confident and disobedient, and that had been her undoing. Renard's present servant, Angelica, was far more cautious and stood more chance at completing her mission successfully. Also, she wouldn't change the mission once she'd started like Janette had done. With another of his powers, Renard had received a premonition of Angelica succeeding in her present mission.

Angelica cleared her throat to get her employer's attention. "I have to get back to school now, or they'll wonder where I am. I can't have anyone getting suspicious." Renard had been stood still with his eyes closed for ages, with occasional brief smiles appearing on his face - Angelica knew that the warlock was envisioning all that had happened when his last female servant had tried to get to the bound witch.

Renard was using the same lie about the potion that he'd used with Janette, as Angelica was just as trusting as Janette had been. This time Renard's plan would work because his current servant was far more loyal. Hopefully, Buck would be unbound by his father and the potion inside the boy would turn him into a warlock before the Source found out about the unlawful potion being used. Then the boy's destiny would be ruined and the Source wouldn't care if a few rules had been broken to achieve it. Renard would gain a far higher rank in the Underworld and begin to climb the ranks until he became first in line to the Source's throne.

"I'm sorry - I didn't realize that vision would last such a long time." Renard was very polite to anyone he liked - when he was growing up as a good witch, his parents had raised him to have good manners and he'd kept them when he became a warlock.

The female warlock smiled, and then shimmered back to her school.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

Olivia let Buck have a five minute head start, then orbed to an alley near to where she could sense him - she had to let him think she'd followed on foot as he didn't know about Whitelighters or orbing. Then, remaining undetected, the Whitelighter began to tail the boy along the street.

"I wonder which store I should hit today?" thought Buck out loud. He chose a nearby general store for their candy bars, and went inside; unaware that he was being followed by Olivia.

A gasp escaped Olivia as she witnessed the boy slip several candy bars into his pockets - Buck had become a shop-lifter in the years she'd been away! One day, he could end up with a criminal record and then he'd never fulfill the prophecy. The Whitelighter wondered if Buck's parents knew about their son's unlawfulness.

Finally, Buck finished his stealing spree in the store, running out of space in his pockets and bag, and exited to the street.

Olivia left the boy, as she orbed to see the Elders - something had to be done about the boy or he'd never become a good witch.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

"OLIVIA!" scolded Terri, as her daughter orbed in beside her. "You aren't meant to orb back here while you're on this assignment."

"Mom, he takes things from stores without paying for them!" exclaimed the girl, distressed by what she'd witnessed in the general store.

"I just found out that there was an attempt on his life about a year ago - the Wilmingtons' Whitelighter kept it a secret from the Elders, but they've found out now. A warlock, who was disguised as a teenage girl, befriended Buck then let him witness her stealing from a toy store; so perhaps her influence rubbed off on him."

"What are we gonna do?" panicked Olivia.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures - the time-line must be changed from when Buck started erring," said Terri with confidence. "Close your eyes and clear your mind of all thoughts, and we'll turn back the clock. Don't open them until I tell you."

Olivia shut her eyes tight and thought of nothing while time was turned back by magic.

"Okay, you can open them now. The time has turned back to before Buck met Janette. You will go to Buck's local mall and meet him outside SmartMart, just before Janette has the chance to meet him there. You'll go inside the store with him and make him stay with his mother. Then help things change for him."

"Yes, Mother, I'm already thinking up a new cover-story." The young Whitelighter magically changed her clothes, then orbed away to an empty place in the mall where she wouldn't risk exposure.

**CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P - CH7P**

After orbing into a toilet cubicle in a store's restroom at the mall, Olivia made her way to SmartMart. Buck was waiting outside for his mom to finish shopping, so Olivia ran to the boy and smiled at him.

"Buck!" shouted the Whitelighter, disguised as a teenager.

"Olivia? You came back!" The boy felt so happy to see the girl and the two were soon hugging.

"After moving around several times, we've decided we prefer this place best. I'm so sorry I couldn't say good-bye before."

"I'm so glad to see you. I'm just waiting here for Mom - got drafted into helping her with the shopping today."

"Let's go inside, I'll be glad to help as well." Olivia hooked her arm around Buck's and the two teenagers walked inside, chatting as they went. It seemed that Buck wasn't angry at her like he had been in the old time-line - maybe coming back that way had helped.

Meanwhile, Janette arrived outside where she had last sensed the boy whom she'd been sent to turn evil. She couldn't understand where Buck had gone, as she hadn't sensed any movement from him - it was because Olivia had used a Whitelighter power to stop Buck's movement showing up on any demonic radar. After no longer being able to sense the boy she'd been sent to find, she shimmered back to Renard to report her failure.

"I cannot sense the teenager," reported the female warlock, upon receiving a questioning look from her superior.

"That is because a damn Whitelighter just got to him before you and somehow blocked his presence from detection. You have failed, Janette." Renard raised his arms at Janette and threw two fireballs at the warlock. They impacted with her and she caught fire before disappearing to the Demonic Wastelands.

"Stupid Elders, messing up the time-line," yelled Renard, at the cave's ceiling. "Why did you have to do it to me?" Renard knew that the Elders had changed the time-line because his previous premonition of Janette attacking Buck hadn't had a chance to happen as she hadn't even met the boy. Renard had heard about the Elders affecting time that way before, and had been nervously waiting to see if they found out enough to decide to change part of Buck's past to ensure he still fulfilled his destiny one day.

**To be finished in the short Epilogue**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As a result of Terri and Olivia Greer changing the time-line for Buck, the boy never skipped classes at high school and never stole from stores. However, even the Elders couldn't change what Buck had inherited from his father - a skill for charming any female he spoke to, and he started dating females without ever having proper relationships with them. Once the Elders were sure that Olivia had helped change Buck so that he would one day fulfill his part of the prophecy, they recalled Olivia (who'd had to keep changing her appearance to remain the same age as Buck) and she said a tearful farewell to her friend. Buck had never gone on a date with Olivia, fearing that if they got too close, she'd have to leave him again like the first time they'd been friends; instead, Buck only occasionally spent time with the girl. When the two parted, Buck wasn't too surprised, as he had always thought they'd part again one day, and he had learnt by then that there were plenty more females in the world for him besides Olivia.

Renard never recruited Angelica in the changed time-line because he couldn't bear the thought of another female warlock failing miserably to get to the prophesied and bound witch. Numerous male warlocks were sent by him to get to Buck, but they all failed because either Olivia or another Whitelighter was always protecting him - the Elders had learnt from their mistake of leaving the bound witch unprotected. Renard eventually got summoned then vanquished by none other than Charles Wilmington, Buck's father. The good witch never found out that Renard was responsible for all the attempted attacks on his son.

No-one on the side of good except the Elders, Olivia and Terri, remembered what had happened to Buck before the time-line had been altered, meaning that the Wilmingtons didn't have the painful memories of their son being attacked by a warlock anymore.

So, because of the Greer Whitelighters' efforts, Buck eventually fulfilled his destiny along with the other five witches and their Whitelighter, unfortunately losing his mother and father along the way - but that's another story.

**The End**

**If you enjoyed this, I suggest you read "The Seventh Brother" where the guys are all adults (if you haven't already). However, I must warn you that some of the story you've just been reading will spoil a few surprises in that one.**


End file.
